


the impossible adventures of noctis and prompto

by Chocogays



Series: Sleepless dreams. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Sleep, Unlikely events, insomniaAU, relationships, smut warning, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: Prompto is riding the train home from work one night when a mysteriously beautiful man falls asleep on his shoulder and prompto misses his stop because he is way too awkward to wake the sleeping man. But in the very same week the same man comes into his job and falls asleep again, causing him to stay past the last train. Yeah, hed say its fate.or a au about prompts adventures about two losers who have no clue how to properly relationship.





	1. that one time that guy fell asleep on prompto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my new friend Tiffany for being my beta for my fic. Follow her[ here ](http://tardistype221b.tumblr.com/%20), and [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/reigenonice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready to ride this ride? I'm not.

Prompto was being stared at awkwardly by an old lady who was knitting on the other side of the train with a satisfied smile on her face. Prompto felt properly embarrassed. He was sitting in his BrainFreeze work shirt, covered in old ice cream stains, with a very attractive man asleep on his shoulder. And he doesn’t just mean: __Oh, this man is good looking__. He meant: __Fuck, I want this man to throw me over something and have his way with me;__ that kind of attractive.

 

“You two look very cute together.” The old lady said, as she was gathering her things.

 

“Oh, no! No!” Prompto gestured with his free hand anxiously, to try to tell her it wasn’t what it looked like. Except that the train came to another stop and she had hopped off, before he was able to convey the truth.

 

Now this sweet old lady was probably going to go home and tell her son on their nightly phone calls about this dorky blonde who was a body pillow for some attractive dark-haired man, and that they were just the cutest. He wished they were just the cutest.

 

Well, actually, he wished he knew exactly who it was that was sleeping on his shoulder. Maybe a name? That would be nice. A name.

 

As soon as the man got on the train and claimed the seat next to Prompto, he had dozed off. At first, Prompto hardly noticed. He was busy staring at his phone's gallery, evaluating the shots he had taken on his lunch. He thanked god that Cor had spoiled him last year, and got him an expensive camera, even if he had told him not to. It even had the ability to connect to his phone.

 

He had nearly dropped his phone when the guy’s head fell on his shoulder, and it had stayed there ever since. To be fair, he did try to move him - a little bit. He tried scooting a tiny bit. But he was already pressed against the pole and didn’t have much room to scoot. Then he tried shaking his shoulder a little bit. That earned a whine from the sleeping man.

 

Prompto only found it a little cute. Okay fine, it was very cute.

 

He still didn’t have it in him to move him, even if he was heading in the complete opposite direction that he was going in now. Even though he hated coming home super late alone because he didn’t exactly come from the best part of town.

He slid his phone out again and set it to selfie mode, and snapped a picture of the mystery man on his shoulder. Then entered the group chat he had with his roommates. He roomed with a nice couple who had rented out his second room, since there was no way he could afford the rent by himself. They both worked, they both weren’t overly loud. They were nice and they didn’t leave Prompto out of conversations or dinner. The last people who rented the room would lock away all their food and barely speak to him. Nyx and Luna were great roommates. They had been for the past nine months. They’d progressed from housemates to friends.

 

P: [sent an image]

P: Help???

N: who the dude??

N: Is little prom getting lucky???

N: Finally.

L: Who is he? Are you in danger?

P: IDK, he kinda just fell asleep on my shoulder??

P: Also, I missed my stop a few stops back.

N: That is so you.

L: Where are you???

P: Apparently, downtown.

N: Shit

N: you gotta move the dude

P: But hes so cute???

 

This was when the train’s speaker came on to alert the passengers. “We’re now approaching our final destination, downtown 1st street.”

 

That had woken the guy up with a groan. Prompto took the chance to free himself from the beautiful man's trap and scooted up. He watched as the man whined, and rubbed his mouth. Ugh, he totally drooled on him. Then he rubbed over his eyes and sat up.

 

“Huh?” He said groggily, looking around. And now it was time for his own eyes to widen in shock. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry dude.” He apologized, looking over at Prompto with a sympathetic look.

 

“U-Uh...” Prompto cleared his voice, and shook his head, putting on his bright smile. “It’s totally ok! I get we all can use a pillow sometimes.” He slapped over his own shoulder overly hard, trying to laugh it off.

 

“Ahh. I guess...” His voice was low. It was nonchalant, and it was monotone. Prompto was attracted to it. He was done for.

 

The train came to a stop. Prompto put his messenger bag on over his shoulder. Now he had to figure out what the hell to do? It was – he looked down at his phone, ignoring the replies to their group chat – 9:15. He was probably 2 hours away from his apartment building from downtown.

 

Great.

 

“Um-” He heard the boy say to him, as he left the train behind him, catching up with Prompto onto the platform. “I didn’t make you miss you stop, did i?”

 

__Of course you did.__ “Oh nah, I’m supposed to be here!” Prompto brushed off his concern. Even he didn’t know why he was like this.

 

“Cool.” The boy nodded his head. Then his own phone buzzed, he slapped it to his ear. “What? – Soon. Kay.” As soon as his conversation started, it ended. “Well… Thanks for not being a jerk about me falling asleep…”

 

Prompto shook his head and laughed again. “Of course not, dude.”

 

He nodded his head, and lifted his hand. He wore a ring on his middle finger, and his hands were as pale as his face was, hidden behind what could greatly resemble a scene kid haircut. “Well… later.” He said, then took off for the escalator that led above ground.

 

That was awesome. He should have gotten his name, or number.

 

Prompto sighed. Then took out his own phone and called Nyx. He answered on the second ring, because of course he did.

 

“Dude.” He had a laugh in his voice. “I would not expect this from anyone but you.”

 

“Do you think you can come get me?”

 

“I at least hope you got his number? Name? Age? Sexuality?” Yeah that didn't happen.

 

“Maybe, send Luna?”

 

He was laughing loudly the whole conversation. He should have kept today's adventures to himself. Nyx and Luna were both in their shared beat up NEON when they had come to pick him up. They bought him pizza though, so that’s cool.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto's apartment wasn’t nice to look at. He didn’t live in a good area. He always had to lock his doors, no matter what. He always had to carry all his groceries upstairs at once, because it was a hassle having to keep locking and unlocking for every trip, and he didn’t trust anyone enough to leave it unlocked, even for a few minutes. Cor always told him he was just paranoid because it was the first place that he had to call his. Prompto always corrected him, stating that it was the first __thing__ , that he ever had to call his.

 

He lived on the fourth floor, and the elevator had been out of service since he moved in. At least his legs were getting their workout. There wasn’t anything special about the building. It had 6 floors. It was painted grey, but it had graffiti all over the side of it and the paint had been chipping forever. Prompto didn’t like taking pictures of it.

 

But despite his apartment being unpleasant to view, and his constant fear of it being robbed, he liked his apartment. It was a nice size and the walls were thick. That meant he didn’t have to hear heterosexual sex happen every night. There was a washer and dryer in his apartment, so he didn’t have to keep running up and down the stairs after every load, like when he lived with Cor. He also had some nice neighbors. Much like one family who lived on the first floor.

 

The Hester’s. Talcott and Jared had lived there longer than Prompto. Talcott was Jared’s grandson. He didn’t know much about Talcott’s parents. Only that were no longer in the picture. He knew that Talcott was young, but because his grandpa was raising him on his own, he was forced to leave his retirement to get more than what he could live on for a month. So, he got his old job back at Insomnia Times, working in the printing department, so he could leave work on time to pick up Talcott from school, and not have to move constantly all day long.

 

“There's my buddy Talcott!” Prompto called out as he came in from work the day after his strange train experience. On this ride home, no beautiful man fell asleep on him. He did get off in the afternoon, though. But he wondered if someone else found their fate was the man falling asleep on him. Thinking of that put an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 

Talcott was sitting on the steps outside playing with his PS Vita. His face had immediately lit up when he heard Prompto’s voice. “Prompto!”

 

“I brought you a gift.”

 

“Really?”

 

Prompto crouched down next to him and held up the bag of BrainFreeze. He broke out in a big smile. “It’s Rocky Road.”

 

“My favorite!” He immediately dug into the bag and found the cup of ice cream. Prompto hoped it wasn’t completely melted by now. “Thank you, Prompto”

 

“Of course, little dude.” Prompto rubbed his head, then headed inside their apartment building, stopping at the mailbox to check the mail. Bills, a postcard for Nyx from his mother, and a letter from Cor. Prompto waited until he climbed up the stairs - huffing and puffing all the way - to read it.

 

He locked himself back in his apartment, set the mail in a mail container they had to separate everyone's mail, kicked his shoes off, and made his way to his room to read Cor’s letter.

 

Cor used to be in the military. He was a high-ranking officer until he hurt his leg while on a mission and was forced to retire. That was when he found Prompto. He was a baby and apparently his parents were unfit, because they left him next to a park bench in a baby carrier with a note that said ‘I’m Sorry.’ Cor had taken him to the police station, where he was put in social services. Prompto was in three different homes until Cor convinced the office that he was a fit guardian and took him in. After Prompto had graduated high school, and was able to care for himself, Cor went out to Hammerhead and joined the hunters, travelling all of Lucis.

 

In the letter was a postcard of a set of giant rocks and the sunset in the background.

 

__When are you going to ditch that smothering city and head out for some real photography. Your dream isn’t as far as you think._ _

__I’ll pop in sometime soon. Love you, kid._ _

__Cor._ _

 

Prompto laughed and rolled his eyes. He set it in one of his dresser drawers, with all the other postcards that Cor has sent him since joining the hunters. He sends one a month, all from a different place in Lucis. With basically the same notes inside.

 

Prompto sighed and fell back on the bed. Prompto knew that Cor had been fighting all over Lucis and he had seen it all. Cor wouldn’t stay in the same place. He wants to see all of Eos, and Prompto knew he was the only reason he stayed around in Insomnia for this long.

 

He looked up at his off-white ceiling and took a deep breath. He wondered if he should leave and start his own adventure, after all the months of Cor’s bugging. He wondered if his whole life was here, would he ever find his adventure and happiness?

 

He rolled over and decided it was time for his nap. He also found himself thinking of the nameless man from the train. He seemed so carefree and at peace. He wanted to know who he was and what his story was. He fell asleep with the man's sleeping face starring in his dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto was never a fan of Tuesdays. That’s because everyone who worked in the shop were college aged, and most of them went to school during the week. And because everyone went to school during the week, most tried to take night shifts off. But because Prompto didn’t go to school, he didn’t get much of a choice when it came to choosing shifts because the manager knew Prompto didn’t have any other commitments. Even though time and time again he told his boss that on Tuesdays the last train leaves at earlier for some reason, so he needed day shifts, he still always gets the closing shift.

 

That meant taking an extra bus, which wasn’t his first choice. He sighed, and slouched over the counter. It was rolling on 8 o’clock. It was the dead time between when parents stopped taking their kids to the shop for dessert, and before the people coming in stoned late at night, craving an ice cream, right before the shop closes at 10:30. He hated working nights.

 

There were three people in the shop. One was a group of two teenagers sharing an ice cream cone. The girl kept laughing obnoxiously loud, and the man kept staring at her breasts. And another college aged man who had been in the shop for 5 hours, stealing their WiFi and only brought a small bottle of water for a few bucks.

 

That was when the door to the shop opened, a man about Prompto's age sauntered in and made his way to the viewing glass. He had dark hair. He wore dark clothing and his hands were stuck inside his jacket pockets. He had leaned over to look at the display case of ice cream, and his hair fell in front of his eyes.

 

But there was no mistaking it. This was the sleeping man from the train. Holy shit.

 

Prompto had to turn around to compose himself. He needed to chill. He needed his chest to stop thumping as hard as it was. He also needed to act like the grown-up he was, and not get embarrassed from being around someone who probably didn’t even remember him.

 

Right. He completely didn’t remember him.

 

“Umm-” Fucking hell, even his voice was beautiful. “Can I get a double cup of rocky road?”

 

“Yeah!” Prompto went into customer service mode and jumped around to scoop out his ice cream.

 

“Oh!” There was a little emotion in that sentence. “You’re the guy from the other day..”

 

Yeah, 'Guy from the other day'. It’d been 4 days and about 18 hours - not like he was counting, or anything.

 

“Ah yes, all my friends call me that too. Guy from the other day.” Prompto’s voice was shaky as he spoke. He rolled his eyes at himself. “Prompto. My name is Prompto.” He pointed towards the nametag over his work shirt, in the shape of an ice cream cone.

 

“Oh. I'm sorry about the other day, again. But thanks for not being weird about it, Prompto.” Not being weird about it. He only told both his roommates, the teenager who works at the grocery store, Talcott, and someone at the bus stop. “I’m Noctis.”

 

Noctis. He liked that name.

 

Noctis gave him his credit card when Prompto had finished scooping his ice cream into the cup. It was a platinum card. Of course he would have a platinum. It read Noctis Lucis Caelum. He seemed so proper. He wondered just how different they had grown up. No doubt. Everyone grew up different from Prompto.

 

“What time do you close?” He asked Prompto, as he signed the receipt for him.

 

“10:30.” He looked at the clock on the wall, and nodded, gave the slightest smile that might have killed Prompto, then walked to the back of the shop, sitting at the table the furthest from the door. Prompto sighed. Is this what his life was turning into now? Drooling over guys he met in impossible situations who by chance appear at his job? Dreaming of leaving his job and just disappearing into the mobs of people?

 

Prompto went around to the back room and grabbed a mop. He might as well distract himself with doing something productive instead of staring at Noctis eat his ice cream from the counter.

 

The night rush passed. The annoying couple had collected their hormones and left. He had 4 parties come in for a scoop of ice cream. One couple came in and taste tested four flavors before they decided the ice cream wasn’t up to par and left. It was around closing time when he looked over the tables. The WiFi thief was still tapping away on his computer, and he looked in the very edge of the place to where Noctis had gone, and Prompto found him still there.

 

Prompto left the counter and went to the edge of his table. His ice cream was melted and his phone was beside him. But he? Yeah, he was asleep with his head on the table. Prompto briefly considered if he could be a narcoleptic. It was a real thing that make daily life very frustrating, after all.

 

“Hey” Prompto got in close to try to wake him up. Damn, he smelled amazing. Prompto willed himself not to act up like he wanted to. “Wanna wake up?”

 

He didn’t.

 

Prompto nudged his foot with Noctis’s. The boy only just moved his foot. Then Prompto tried shaking his arm. Noctis just whined and moved closer to the wall. Unbelievable!

 

Prompto turned and walked to the other occupied table and motioned for the thief to take out his headphones. Thankfully, he complied.

 

“We’re closing.”

 

“Oh.” He looked down at his laptop, then to the clock hanging on the wall. Then around the shop. “What about that dude? Can't you make him leave first?”

 

“He’s bought something more than a dollar water today.” Mr. Computer Guy gave him a disgusted look, but made a move to pack up his things.

 

Prompto went behind the counter to clean up the ice cream tray, then locked the front doors to the shop. He stopped and looked at the sleeping man at the table, sighed, and made for the back room. He mopped behind the counter and on the floor again. He cleaned out the expired flavors from the freezer, and replaced the ice creams on display. He took out the trash. He counted all of the money in the register, and put them in the safe. He set the security cameras and alarm and clocked out. Then, he looked at the man still in the shop.

 

He sighed, and walked for the table again. He looked so peaceful, again. He looked so carefree. He looked so calm. How could he wake him? Prompto sat at the seat opposite him and watched him. He was breathing shallowly. Prompto couldn’t help pulling out his Nikon and snapping a picture of his sleeping face.

 

It was probably creepy.

 

Prompto looked at his phone. It was 11:10. The last train left at 11:30. Even if he shook Noctis awake there would be no way he’d make it to the train on time. God, as if he had the mental stability to live through more of Nyx’s teasing when he had to explain why he was late.

 

Wait, they both weren’t going to be home tonight. They were both heading out to the country for a wedding and wouldn’t be back until Friday. Prompto cringed. He really wished he hadn’t crashed his own car. Well there goes any chance of getting a good insurance rate again or any chance of getting home tonight. No way he had enough money in his bank account for a rideshare home.

 

He wondered how Noctis could sleep so open like he is. Prompto would not be able to do that. To sleep so openly, not knowing what could happen at any time. Prompto had known too much. He had seen too much.

 

Prompto opened his phone and decided to play MagiKarp jump until he decided what to do.

 

That answer came about 15 minutes later when a whine came from Noctis’s mouth and he stirred until he blinked awake. He reached his hand up and rubbed over his eyes. Then he sat up straight and looked forward. “Hello.” He said slowly, but calmly and casually.

 

“Hi.”

 

He reached for his phone, and poked around for a few moments. “Oh fuck.” There it was. “You should have kicked me out.”

 

“You’re hard to wake up.”

 

It made him laugh under his breath. “I wish that were a lie.” He scooted his chair out, and gave Prompto a sympathetic look. “I'm sorry. Again. Seems I’m saying that a lot, huh.”

 

“Are you Narcoleptic?” Prompto wondered if it was rude how he just came out and said it.

 

Noctis didn’t seem to mind, he laughed lightly at that. His head shook though. “Nah. I don't sleep well at night so I guess I take a million naps? I'm sorry for keeping you open though." Then he bowed his head. Like, actually bowed his head. Then he walked towards the exit.

 

It took Prompto three seconds to react. Three seconds to take a leap and grab Noctis by the arm, tugging him back before he reached the door. Prompto was worried he had pulled him too hard for a second. Then he worried that Noctis felt offended by Prompto suddenly touching him. If he did, he didn't say anything. But Prompto definitely made a mental note of his warm skin against his and pretended not to feel a spark when their hands contacted.

 

"Oh-" Prompto forced himself to talk after he pulled him back, instead of floundering like he was an idiot. "Security alarms. Alerts the police. Back door." He said, quickly tugging his hand back to his side.

 

"Oh... sorry." Noct breathed out. Did he feel it too? That spark that ran between them. The line of electricity that brought Prompto to life? It wasn't just him?

 

Prompto nodded. He collected his own bag, and walked with him out of the back door, Prompto locked the door after him.

 

"Are the trains still running?" Noctis asked Prompto.

 

"Nope." Prompto replied, and shoved the keys in the keybox, and locked it.

 

"You drove here then?" He asked again. Prompto turned around to find him standing close to him. A little closer than he'd like, but far enough that he could put his head down without crashing into Noctis'.

 

"Nope." Prompto repeated himself, staring down on his shoes.

 

"You're going to walk home? It's not that safe at night..."

 

"I'll probably call for a car?" Maybe his bank account wouldn't hate him so much if he set the destination for somewhere closer and walk rest of the way back?

 

Noctis shook his head, and reached in his pocket, holding up a pair of keys. "Let me drive you home."

 

Prompto looked at him nonchalantly holding up a pair of car keys. He wanted to drive him home? He wanted to drive some guy who he met twice home?

 

"I'm the reason you're late. I'll be able to sleep at night knowing I didn't get the guy from the train murdered." Oh, was he making a joke?

 

"Oh, but you will make up for it by sleeping in businesses and on public transportation." That did make him laugh. "I suppose that it would be better than being negative in my bank. I'll decide to trust you won't be the one to murder me."

 

Noctis laughed, and led him towards the costumer parking lot. The car that the doors unlocked was a nice sports car. It was all black and even in the dark of the night with only street lights illuminating it, it showed the shine. Then Noctis opened the side door for Prompto and he became even more appalled. He had doors that opened upward and not outward, like any normal car.

 

Who the hell was this guy?

 

Prompto got in the car and made sure to buckle in. As soon as Noctis got in the car, he tossed his phone onto Prompto's lap. "Put your address in the GPS."

 

He did and Noctis set up his phone with the car, before he backed out of the lot and swung around the street, then drove down it. No, no, that's a lie. It wouldn't be just driving. He was speeding. Prompto wasn't sure where he was going. He wasn't sure if he was following any traffic laws? He was definitely going over the speed limit. Prompto was scared for his life. This was how he was going to die. He hoped someone would have the decency to clean his internet browser history before Nyx got to it, and he hopes someone tells Cor that it was him and not their dog that broke his new TV back when he was fourteen.

 

"So-" Prompto had to try to distract himself to keep him from screaming at his driver. "If you have some nice car like this, why were you on the train the other night?"

 

"Oh." Noctis laughed to himself, then shrugged. "My family doesn't think I'm the best driver, so when I get little sleep like I did that day, they take my keys." Noctis took his eyes off the road to look over at Prompto for a moment. Right then Prompto wanted to yell at him. Okay, yeah. He was very scared of him in that moment.

 

Noctis did get them to Prompto's building in one piece. He didn't believe they would make it. He deeply sighed in relief when Noctis came to a screeching stop in front of his apartment.

 

"I can see why they'd take your keys." Prompto didn't realize that he said it out loud until he did. But it did make Noctis laugh. His laugh was contagious. It was still low and smooth like his voice. - Prompto wanted to hear it more. "Well... thanks for the ride."

 

"Can I borrow your phone?" Noctis said instead of 'You’re welcome.' Prompto didn't have a clue why, since his phone was sitting on the dash in front of them. But Prompto shoveled it out of his pocket anyway. He unlocked it for him and passed it over.

 

Noctis tapped on the phone's screen a few times before his phone woke up, and said incoming call. Noctis quickly rejected it and smiled.

 

"You wanted my number?"

 

Noctis nodded.

 

"You could have just asked me."

 

This time he shrugged. Prompto laughed out loud, and looked out the window, before he collected his phone and his bag. Prompto got out of the car, and waved at him, before he walked towards the doors to his building.

 

"Hey!" Noctis called out to him, causing him to turn around right as he was pressing the buttons to get inside his building. "Dream well, Prompto Argentum." Then he got back in his car, and sped away again.

 

Wait, he didn't remember telling Noctis his last name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ask myself, why do I always take on a new project when I've just started a new one? Fuck you, that's why.


	2. That one time Noctis fell as smitten as a mitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my wonderful beta, [ Clicky for her ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/reigenonice)

It was two AM when Noctis had woken up from his dream – no, his nightmare. Definitely a nightmare. It wasn’t one of the warm and fuzzy dreams that he liked to have. One of the ones with him and the beautiful blonde lazing about in the sun. Casually stealing kisses or running after wildlife with their friends. This nightmare was one of the ones that had to do with fighting, and killing. One that woke him up with a racing heartbeat, a dry taste in his mouth, and strong pervasive feeling of fear.

 

He hated that he remembered. He hated what line he was born into sometimes. He was cursed with the memory of what could have been. With the memory of what could have been. But if it meant that everyone was happy, healthy and safe? He’d bear that pain.

 

Especially if that means he can see his faceless blonde’s smile in reality. Except now he wasn’t a faceless blonde. He wasn’t just someone who happened who be who he loved in his past, and he dreamt of every night. Now he had a face. Now he had a name. Now he had a personality. Now he had a phone number. Now he had an _address._

 

He sat up in his bed and grabbed at his phone. The unread message he had from his real life special person made him smile. He was finally becoming more comfortable with him. Noctis was excited for when he’d be able to be comfortable with him in person. _When he’d let him hold him in person._

 

They had been texting back and forth for about a week and a half now. At first, texting with Prompto was awkward. Not so much the conversations were awkward. They were more… actually no, Prompto was awkward. Noctis wondered how he’d act once he realized just what family Noctis was born into.

 

It started out slow. Prompto wouldn’t reply back right away. He’d taken awhile to reply, despite the fact that he had seen his read receipts already. Eventually Noctis did manage to pull him a little more out of his shell by asking him a ton of questions in message after message. He managed to find that Prompto’s favorite color was a very specific shade of blue. That he was heavily into photography and he never leaves his house without his camera. Oh, also his favorite animal is a chocobo, despite that he hasn’t seen them up close since he was a child.

 

He opened up when on their third night of texting, Noctis send him a picture of Umbra, sitting in the entranceway to his apartment with big eyes, looking up at him.

 

**N: [sent an image]**

**N: I think he missed me.**

 

Prompto didn’t take forever to reply this time. He replied right away.

 

**P: !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P: Puppu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P: hes a goOD BOY. (girl???)**

**N: His name is Umbra. He’s a boy.**

**P: GOOD BOY.**

**N: I should bring him by your work sometime.**

**P: Don’t tease me like that :D :D :D**

 

Noctis learned a lot of things about him from how he typed, as well. Like, Prompto often misspelled words and didn’t bother to fix them. He used shorthand often and way too many emoji’s in his texts. But another thing Noctis observed was that Prompto could mess up the simplest of sentences. But when he wrote a paragraph reply about something he was passionate about, it would be perfect. Perfect spelling. Perfect grammar. Perfect response time. Noctis couldn’t believe it.

 

Another thing he’s made note of was that Prompto also had a fucked up sleep schedule. Prompto said that he just had a very active mind and it was hard for him to relax when his mind is really active. Noctis thanked God for that. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if he was unable to sleep for the same reasons as Noct was.

 

Noctis half smiled at his phone and rubbed his eyes before he opened the message. It was sent to him 30 minutes ago, so that meant it was one of the nights that Prompto couldn’t sleep.

 

**P: Do you ever just wanna like… ditch the city?**

 

Noctis did want to ditch the city. Every day of his life he wanted to ditch the city. He wanted to go outside Insomnia and throw away his responsibilities, his power, his family, his everything. He wanted to go. And leave all the memories behind.

 

**N: You don’t like the city?**

 

It was one of the times where Prompto would start typing. Then he’d stop. Then he’d start again. Then he’d stop. That meant that he was either changing his mind on what he wanted to say, or typing a long reply. In the beginning of their messages. The ‘now typing’ bubbles would appear, then disappear. At first Noctis did think that it was he was writing a long message, but he instead got a short reply at first.

 

**P: I dont dislike it**

**P: I just feel theres a lot out there I haven’t seen.**

 

He was right, after all. There was so much of the world outside of the crown city. There was so much freedom and so many places that he could go. But he knew that none of those places were as safe as the Crown City. Even if they were just dreams now.

 

The world wasn’t safe. But Noctis could make double sure that he would be safe. Noct would shelter the burden of the past, so everyone else could live the life he gave them.

 

**N: I dunno. There’s a lot of the city you haven’t seen either.**

 

Noctis would make sure to show him everything.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis was sure he was having another nightmare. It had to be a nightmare, to be awake as soon as the sun is also awake. He wanted to squeeze his eyes super shut again and roll back into his cocoon, and go back to dreaming about spending a time on a lake with his blonde boy. But instead he was being harassed by the sun and the sounds of Ignis clapping his hands.

 

He wished he could take away Ignis’s keys to his apartment. He actually wanted to fire him. Could he do that? He didn’t know. It was his father who hired him as his advisor. But, he was the prince. Surely, there was some law by firing one of his oldest friends for waking him up way too early.

 

Tch. He wasn’t being haunted by his sleep for once, either.

 

“Noct. You have a meeting in an hour.” Ignis was the definition of proper. He made sure to wake him up on time for everything. He made sure that he ate well. That his clothes were proper, and that he wasn’t being as lazy as everyone thought he was.

 

In reality, Ignis did an amazing job. Noctis was sure he should be prince instead.

 

Noctis groaned and rolled over to the other side of his bed, and tugged his thick blanket over his head to block out both Ignis and the sun.

 

“What do I have today?” Noctis barely managed to groan, and snuck one hand out to yank his phone from the charger off his nightstand. 5:45 AM. He had to be kidding? He had barely managed to get to sleep sometime around 3:30.

 

“At seven, there is an unveiling of District Nine's newest monument. You’re to be present at the unveiling, and at 10 there is a brunch with the King. At noon there is a meeting with the council of the kings…”

 

Noctis groaned and shut his eyes tightly. He hated more than anything then to go to public events. Everyone did the same thing, smile and cheer for you. What were they cheering for? A plain guy who cuts the ribbon over another monument that isn’t needed.

 

“Shouldn’t the King be in the Council for the Kings?”

 

“He’s needed at the Citadel.”

 

Noctis groaned, again. He knew lunch was going to be tense. He was always tense on the days he needed to go to the Citadel. It brought out his serious side. The side that reminded him that he was actually the highest power. The side that made the King's magic make him weak. The side that the memories haunted him with.

 

“I will run a shower for you. Then cook up some breakfast. Eggs and toast?”

 

“Fine, fine.” Noct shooed him from his bed. Ignis gave a sigh before he heard his slippers scoff back out from his bedroom.

 

Noctis looked down at his phone again. He had a message from Prompto. When he opened it, he found a picture of a small orange kitten, and Prompto's face half way in. He had on a dorky smile and his hair was wide.

 

**P: When u cant sleep so u go 4 a morning walk and find a new friend???**

**P: Who knew that such prec babies roam this early?????**

 

Noctis had to set the phone down and press his face into the mattress. Yeah, his face was probably flushed. Then he saved the photo.

 

**N: Yeah, he’s pretty cute.**

 

Oh yeah. The cat was cute too.

 

Noct forced himself out of bed and made his way to the shower. Today was going to be long. But he might be able to make it through with his newest photo saved.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

And the day was long. He did a terrible job at faking a smile while he cut an overly giant ribbon and pulling off silk covering the monument. He shook hands with too many people and learned names of city officials he’d never remember. He scowled too many times at Ignis for booking him for something like this. He groaned at the food that was brought out to him during brunch with his father. Why couldn’t they give them normal food. Like pizza, or pasta. Not…clams? Well, he wasn’t even sure what it was.

 

King Regis was an aged man. Noctis couldn’t count the number of wrinkles he had over his face, or how much greyer his hair was each time he had seen him.

 

“Are you sleeping well?” His father tried his best to make conversation. But Noct could feel the annoyance radiating off of him.

 

“I suppose.”

 

He didn’t say anything else throughout brunch, which Noctis barely touched. But he did manage to take a picture of his food and send it to Prompto with a vomit emoji when he thought his father wasn't looking.

 

His father did notice that his phone vibrated 4 times in a row on the table. And he did give him a look when he saw the face that he made at his phone when he received the message that said Prompto would eat it for 100 Gil.

 

Noctis did fall asleep during the meeting for the council. Half way asleep, he dozed. He briefly heard them talk about the environment impact that was happening outside the walls, and how a drought was making its way south. He briefly heard them speak about the repairs that needed to be done to District 14, and how if they wanted to do complete repairs, about 1500 would be temporarily homeless, and they’d need a solution to that before they could move forward with the repairs. He heard how the emperor of Tenebrae would be making a tour of EOS and Insomnia would host the family for a series of days in the upcoming months.

 

Noct didn’t want to deal with the failing issues that were happening in the region. He wanted to crawl back in bed and go to sleep. No, he wanted to go back in Prompto’s bed and go to sleep. Preferably, with Prompto lying beside him. Or the two of them tucked away in a hotel in a rural part of Lucis avoiding the world outside.

 

Noctis managed to get his phone from his pocket with minimal glares from the council, and snapped a selfie of him draped over the long conference table.

 

**N: [sent an image]**

**N: Board meetings suck**

 

Prompto replied right away.

 

**P: What kinda super job do u have the leisure to take selfies in a board meeting???**

**N: A boring one.**

**P: [sent an image]**

**P: While you bore your life away @ ur super job, I’m lazing it away on my day off. lul**

 

Yes, Noctis did save that selfie too.

 

* * *

 

 

“I took the official notes for you, since your phone seemed more important during the meeting.” Ignis had said, while he looked back at Noctis from the rearview mirror in the car, driving him back from the meeting.

 

Noctis’s eyes rolled when he said that.

 

“You take official notes despite if I'm there or not.”

 

“Yes, but I’ll trust that you will not leave the notes unread this time. It is you who has to report to the King the events of the meetings he’s missed.”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes. It was a stupid idea his father had come up with in order to give him more responsibility as soon as he turned 18. He would start attending the King’s Council more often and report back what Noct felt was important.

 

**N: What are you doing?**

**P: Eating cereal and playing some game.**

 

Noctis looked down at his phone, then out of the window.

 

“Do I have anything else to do today?”

 

“No.” Ignis took a turn for downtown, the way to Noct’s apartment.

 

“I’ll send you an address, go there instead.” Noct sent Prompto’s address to Ignis’s car. He saw a confused look in his rearview.

 

“Did you make a new friend?”

 

He just smiled down at his phone. “Something like that.”

 

Noctis waited until Ignis was pulling into Prompto’s neighborhood till he sent Prompto a message.

 

**N: Is it chill if I come over?**

 

Prompto didn’t reply right away at this text. He did leave it on seen, though. Noct wondered if he freaked him out with that.

 

Ignis pulled up to the apartment building. Ignis moved to leave the car as well, but Noctis shook his head, and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll call you if I can’t get back on my own.”

 

“Noctis...” Ignis had a worried look on his face. Typical Ignis. “This isn’t the best of areas.”

 

Noct’s eyes rolled. “What’s the use of all that training you all force me to do if you keep me locked away in the safest part of town?” Noct got out of the car and waved his fingers to him, before he pressed call on Prompto’s message.

 

Prompto answered after 3 rings. His voice was high and squeaky. And maybe rushed. “N-Noct…?”

 

“You’re home, yeah?”

 

“Well, yeah. But… You want to come over now?”

 

“Yeah.” Noct said into the phone, as he walked up the steps of apartment building. He smiled down to greet a little boy who was sitting on the steps with a phone. The boy just stared up at him, frozen. “Which apartment are you in?”

 

“Huh? You’re here now?” Noctis listened to him freak out on the phone as he looked at the list of aparments that hung on the wall. He wondered how safe that really was, though?

"Yup.” Noct said again, then he found his name. And grinned. “Never mind, I found you.”

 

“Huh? Ho- OW.” Prompto ended up yelling into the phone. Then he crashed to the floor.

 

“You okay?” Noctis internally groaned when he saw the broken elevator sign. He had no choice but to make his way to the stairs.

 

He was forced to hoof up the four floors thinking that no wonder Prompto was so tiny, with how often he must have to walk up 4 flights of stairs, daily.

 

Prompto was freaking out on the other line. Noctis was sure that he must have forgotten that he was on the phone still. Noct found it endearing. He was saying things like ‘Shit shit shit’ and ‘so suddenly’ then ‘crap this is a mess’

 

As soon as Noct made it to Prompto’s door, he was yanking it open, with an exhausted expression on his face.

 

“Hi.” Prompto said, a bit too harshly. “You came over suddenly.”

 

“I needed somewhere to sleep peacefully.”

 

That made his face fall. “You came over to sleep?”

 

Noct laughed, and shook his head. “I’m joking. I wanted to hang out.” Noctis dared to reach his arm out and nudge his shoulder. “Can I come in? Or are you gonna keep me in the hall?”

 

“O-Oh!” He said, scared. But stepped aside for him. Noct stepped inside and looked around. Everything was so… so very normal. A worn and well-used couch that didn’t match the color of the room was in the middle. A TV with DVD’s surrounding it. A small kitchen that didn’t look anything like his own. Blankets thrown over his couch. “It’s a little messy… My roommate normally cleans the living room, but they take a lot of vacations…”

 

Noctis smiled. He smiled and shook his head. “I love it.”

 

“Oh… Uh… Thanks?”

 

The sound turned to an awkward silence. Noct wondered if he should have picked up Umbra first.

 

“Well. What game were you playing earlier?” Noct broke the silence.

 

“Oh! Lucian Royale 4.”

 

Noct gasped. “You managed to get that??”

 

“Dude I stood in line for 5 hours for it! Wasted what I had left in my bank for it!” Prompto said too proudly. “You play?”

 

“I haven’t played the fourth yet.”

 

Prompto’s eyes went big. “Oh!! It’s so good! All the graphics and fighting got so much better!! So much bloodier. Now you can use play as God Mode and you kill everyone with one shot!! Dude! Do you wanna play.” Prompto was no longer the awkward puppy that he was when Noct first came in. It bought a smile to his face.

 

He nodded. “Definitely.”

 

“Let’s do this” Prompto shouted, and pulled him in his room.

 

Prompto's room was... nothing like Noctis expected. Okay well, Noctis wasn’t sure what he expected. The wall that had a window attached was covered in Polaroid photos. From the top to the bottom. As his bed he just had a king mattress on the floor with rumpled blankets over the top. He had a bookcase that held a ton of books and a TV that was on the floor with a Playstation connected to it.

 

“It’s a little messy. I can’t blame that one on Luna.” Prompto mumbled the second part. His head shook and he kicked an abandoned shirt towards his closet. “Uh, you can sit here.” He shoved the comforter away on his bed and cleared room for Noct at the end of the bed.

 

“I like your room.” Noctis complimented. His room was just his overly large bed, with his overly large TV and black-out curtains that overlooked a nice view that he hated opening. Prompto's room had such individuality. He loved it.

 

“Eh, it’s my special place.” Prompto flopped down on the mattress and leaned down to power up his Playstation.

 

They started the game, and Noctis was indeed surprised. They didn’t play the story mode. They went straight to battle mode, where the two teamed together to fight enemies around the city, protecting the NPC’s and drove through the city with a car that Noctis could have sworn he’d seen before.

 

And how Prompto got into the game. That was another conversation all together. Prompto got very into the game. He would yell, or when he got slammed to the ground he’d scream that it wasn’t fair.

 

“Noct. Noct. Side, NO—YOU LITTLE--- ah fuck, we crashed... NO YOU SHIT, I TOTALLY HIT YOU???” Prompto was very… vocal about want to win. Very vocal about how the game pissed him off. Very vocal about how he was going to ‘put that fucker in line’ And just how _adorable_ he looked when the game flashed a big ‘GAME OVER’ screen. Prompto threw his controller and threw himself back on the bed like a child.

 

Noctis found it adorable. He didn’t throw his controller down. He set it down calmly and laid back with Prompto, who still had the child pout on his face.

 

“I thought you’d be better.” Prompto confessed, with a laugh.

 

Noctis didn’t know if he should laugh, or be offended. He went for a laugh, then a shrug. “I don’t have a lot of time to play anymore.” Noctis confessed.

 

“Ahhh, your busy board meetings job… Let me guess what you are.” Prompto sat up and rubbed his fingers over his chin. “You are a doctor.”

 

“Do I look like a doctor?”

 

“CEO? Do you own a huge company?”

 

“Why would I want that responsibility?”

 

Prompto’s head shook.

 

“Should I just tell you?” Noctis asked him, while he looked deep in thought. He didn’t have a problem with him knowing. He knew he’d find out eventually. Everyone knew who he was. Especially if Noctis wanted to keep seeing him.

 

Prompto’s head shook, though. “No. I want to find out a cooler way.” He nodded his head fast.

 

He went back into thought. It was like gears were slowly moving inside of Prompto’s head and he was trying to clue things together.

 

Noctis was pretty good at controlling himself. He was pretty good at understanding his emotions and keeping them in check. He was pretty good at holding back on what he really wanted to do until the right time.

 

Then again, he was never in such a close room with Prompto outside of his dreams, being forced to stare at his face.

 

And Noctis knew he shouldn’t have done it then. He should have held himself back from what he really wanted to do. He knew Prompto would get weird. He knew Prompto would get flustered. Or he’d push him away and tell him there was no way he could do that.

 

So naturally, Noctis kissed him. It wasn’t a magical kiss that swept anyone away. It was a slow and hardly noticeable brush against lips. But it was a feeling that made Noctis’s heart pound and his eyes flutter closed for a milli-second.

 

But eventually, he forced himself to pull away. Too much… He wouldn’t surprise Prompto too much.

 

When then pulled back, they both looked up at the roof and didn’t say anything. Noct counted 10 seconds in his head while he waited for Prompto to break the silence.

 

“So… You just kissed me.” He said, after a while. His voice was calm and low. It didn’t have a hint of anger, or anxiety. It was the same tone that he had spoken to him before.

 

“I did.”

 

The silence came back. Though, it didn’t last as long as the last.

 

“Why?”

 

Why? Noctis wondered why he had to kiss him right then. Well, no. That’s a lie. He wanted to. He’s been dying to. He needed to kiss his blonde from his dreams. It had to be real.

 

“You looked cute.” Was the answer he came up with. It echoed in his own mind. _You looked cute._ He could have said so many other reasons. So many better reasons. But his brain settled for ‘You looked cute’

 

“I’m cute?”

 

“Yep.”

 

He heard Prompto sigh. Then he sat up and crossed his legs. Noctis followed suit.

 

Prompto was studying Noctis with his eyes. Noctis felt his gaze blare into his skin. He saw Prompto bite against his lower lip, then heard his breath come out again.

 

“W-will you…” Now Prompto was stuttering, and starting to get shy. His voice was lowering and a pink was coming across his face. “Will you do it again?”

 

Noctis didn’t have to be asked a second time. And this time, it wasn’t a light brush of lips. This time it was a deep kiss that made Prompto’s body fall back, and Noctis’s arms wrap tightly around his being. It made his head clear and his body react right to Prompto.

 

Yes, yes. This was definitely the blonde from his dreams. Because only in his dreams did he feel this way. And he thanked the Six that he finally had a good feeling in reality come from his dreams.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SHOOK from everyones kind words.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this and doesn't get too annoyed by how awful the time between updates are.


	3. Wait, Wait, Wait... Noctis is a...WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is on cloud 9 since the kiss,  
> That is until he realizes who exactly Noctis is.  
> Yeah, not so much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to my awesomely awesome beta who puts up with my nagging. [ Clicky for her ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/reigenonice)

Prompto was clueless about a lot of things in his life. Like when he was fourteen and he was being asked out by a girl and didn't even realize that she was asking him out and not just giving him an extra ticket to the Chocobo races. Or, when he was little and Cor was on the Royal Guard, but suddenly quit because he really was old, and it wasn’t because a high-ranking officer in the Royal Army can’t handle having a kid at home and keep his position.

 

But, Prompto didn’t think he was as clueless as to not know who he was kissing. Even 3 days after said kiss - full on groping, actually - occurred. But once again, Prompto proved himself wrong.

 

He realized just who Noctis was three _days_ after Noctis had come over.

 

Noctis left not long after the kiss began, due to the fact that Noctis’s phone kept vibrating in his pocket, not that Prompto complained. And because Prompto had paper thin walls that meant that he could hear his neighbors gathering around to watch the big fight on TV, ruining the atmosphere. So, Noctis decided not to stay any later. After a few more kisses, with Noctis getting very handsy, he left, promising to text Prompto later.

 

And he did. He sent a selfie of himself in his bed with a sad face. Claiming that he wished Prompto was his pillow instead. Prompto thought that was a stupid idea. Because Prompto was boney and wouldn’t make a very good pillow in the first place.

 

Nonetheless, Prompto was on cloud nine for the following days. When Nyx and Luna came home from their trip he made them dinner. Something he never did. Luna and Nyx took up a bet as to why Prompto was in such a good mood. Luna said that Prompto got a promotion at work. Which was stupid because there were no promotions at work. Nyx said that he got laid. Then he continued to bother Prompto about who it was for the rest of the night.

 

None of them were right. Technically.

 

Prompto fell asleep with a smile, cuddling Luna’s dog the night they got back. His last text was from Noctis saying they should make plans to hang out again. And Prompto spent 20 minutes deciding if it was ‘hang out, hang out.’ Like let's go talk about sports and get a burger or ‘let me take you home and inspect all of your body with my mouth.’ Prompto would have been okay with either or both.

 

Or he would have been okay with it, before he saw the news on one Tuesday morning. It was a gossip segment with Dino. He really hated him, despite never meeting him. He took someone with even a little bit of fame and twisted their fates just by doing one interview. He was one of the reporters who only looked out for himself.

 

“Prince Charming?? Today we got an exclusive about our one and only dear Prince Noctis! Ohohoho. It’s been awhile since we've seen his lively face in the press, eh? Well. Well. Well. We got intel saying he’s got himself a boo! Few sources said that a little while ago, they saw the Prince taking the subway, asleep, canoodling with a blonde mystery boy!! And the very same blonde bucket of sunshine was caught in his nice car way too late at night! Well, I gotta say, it’s about time. We’s were all starting to think he’d be crowned king and our lovely King Regis would croak before he got in bed with someone besides his keepers. Question of the day, though. Is Prince Noctis a big spoon or a little spoon??? Poll is up on our website until 12 PM!” And with that Dino winked, and got off the air.

 

It made him sick. “Psh. It’s like no one can have a private life!!” Prompto yelled into his bowl of Lucky Charms.

 

“Not if you’re the prince.” Nyx mumbled from his spot on the chair, typing away at his laptop.

 

Prompto looked up at the TV again, and it still had a picture of the Prince on the TV.

 

And right then was when it hit him. Right in that moment, while he was sitting half dressed in his living room, with a bowl of cereal on his lap, and Luna’s dog laying on his feet. The man who had forced himself into his life, had given him the best make-out session of his life, was on TV.

 

And not like how the news would interview random people on the street. More like, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. The future King of Lucis. Subsequently, the same man who he had kissed, and definitely wanted to kiss (and more), again.

 

“HOLY FUCK.” Prompto yelled and dropped his bowl on the floor. It made everyone look up and Pryna bark up at him, spooked.

 

“Dude? What??” Nyx shouted right back.

 

It took him a minute to calm down, it took him a minute to grasp the situation. Before he eventually willed his heartbeat to simmer the hell down, and leaned down to pet the dog.

 

“Ah… Sorry, Chibi.” He used her nick name and rubbed his head.

 

“Prompto? Wanna explain your little outburst, or-?” Nyx questioned again.

 

No, No he really didn’t. “O-Oh… No. It’s nothing. I just forgot I have to work early today. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

 

He collected his keys and wallet he left by the door and shoes, and walked out of his apartment, knowing he’d be 4 hours early for work, if he took the long way.

 

He got all the way downstairs before he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

 

Holy fuck, he had no idea what was going on.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto stared at his phone for 4 rings, staring at the contact info for the incoming call.

 

It was later in the day from when he had learned that _his_ Noctis is _The_ Noctis.

 

All day he spent on edge. Every time anyone tried to talk to him, he’d end up yelling, then sighing and bowing a hundred times in apology. His boss ended up sending him home early after he claimed he was really sick and was nursing a very bad headache. Now he’d have to cover for someone next time.

 

He did find Luna at home when got home, though.

 

“Have you ever met the Prince?” He asked her while she was doing the dishes and he was slouching over the table.

 

“We went to school together. He’s very nice. We used to talk often in class. No one would scold us because who wants to scold the Prince?”

 

It just made him sigh even more. He wondered just how easy of a life did Noctis have. He decided, in his head, it was probably a bad idea to have any contact with him, right? Like… He was the Prince. The Crown Prince of Lucis. He was going to be the King of Lucis one day.

 

And Prompto was… well he was just Prompto. An orphan who takes photos. It doesn’t make sense for Prompto to hang around him, yeah? Why would someone as important as Noctis be interested in Prompto?

 

Even so, Noctis was calling him. And his chest was racing.

 

“I won’t answer.” He said to himself, while he watched his phone continue to buzz, and Noctis’s contact photo appear on his phone. “Well…” Prompto said as he picked the phone up. “It would be rude to not answer… like, he’s the Prince.”

 

But as soon as he picked up the phone, the line went dead.

 

“Shit.”

 

Prompto didn’t think about his next move, and he found himself calling Noctis right back. He had answered immediately.

 

“Ah, I thought you were ignoring me.” Noctis’s voice was teasing and calm.

 

“N-No… I was in the bathroom…” He lied.

 

“Mmm.”

 

“S-So w-what’s up?” He was stuttering, because of course he was stuttering.

 

“Nothin’ just seeing what you’re up too. Hey, are you okay? You sound off.”

 

“No!” He didn’t realize he yelled into his phone. His voice was high and squeaky and he wanted to punch himself in the throat. “I mean. I’m good. Fine. A-OK.”

 

“Uh huh.” He heard a car door close from the phone then a sigh. “Look if this is about Dino’s trash segment on the news this morning, I’m really sorry. That happens when you’re around me. But my people are working on clearing it up. All anyone will know you as is the blonde, yeah? Don’t make it weird.”

 

His people. He had people. Of course he did.

 

“I-I won’t make it weird… I was just caught off guard. I didn't realize you were the prince. I’m sorry for being so… formal before.”

 

So formal? Even Prompto didn’t know what the hell he was saying.

 

Noctis was quiet for a few moments. The only noise was the sound of traffic in the back.

 

“You’re making it weird!” Noctis groaned. Prompto wanted to smack himself for finding it adorable. The prince, being adorable?! “Look, Prom. Don’t think of me as the Prince. You clearly didn’t think of it before…”

 

“I didn’t know before.” Prompto pointed out.

 

“Yes, Probably my fault. I guess I’m just used to… everyone treating me as a Prince. Not as a person… Anyway. I’m just a man. So, let’s pretend I wasn’t born into this stupid family and pretend I’m normal.”

 

Prompto wanted to scream. Did he not know how lucky he was, though?

 

“Look, I’m outside. Let me take you to dinner and show you I’m normal.”

 

Outside? Prompto tripped over his blanket to zoom to his bedroom window to look outside. What was with him and just dropping by? What ever happened to calling ahead?

 

“A-Ah… sorry to have you waste your time. I’m not home…” Prompto wondered when he became such a liar.

 

“Oh…” Prompto watch the Prince from his window. He was squinting up at him. He couldn’t see him, right? “I saw your lights on, can I come up and wait? Your roommates are home, yea?”

 

“No!” Prompto apparently didn’t know the difference between yelling and speaking today. “I-I mean, I am at a neighbors. I will get my shoes and be right down.”

 

Prompto hung up on Noctis and grabbed his shoes and phone. He pretended he didn’t hear, but definitely hear the faintest of laugh come from the other end of the phone.

 

Yeah, probably shouldn’t see the Prince anymore, right?

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis was leaning against his back sports car when Prompto got downstairs with his arms crossed and his hair in his eyes. He did see the smallest of a smile on Noctis’s face when he looked at him.

 

Play it cool, Prompto. He said literally five minutes ago he was just a man.

 

Then again, what kind of normal man has a car like that?

 

“So, the Prince doesn’t have a personal driver?” Prompto attempted at a joke.

 

“Nah. I gave him the night off.” Noctis said casually, then held up the passenger’s side door for him. He wondered if Noctis even knew that he was joking.

 

Prompto got in, and buckled himself up.

 

It hadn’t been that long since he had been in the same car as Noctis. About two and a half weeks? Still, his one experience, well… it was an experience. But part of him believed that it was a dream. It was the adrenaline from driving with a stranger. It was him overreacting, like he always did.

 

Nope, he was a very terrible driver. Prompto was scared. He needed to never get in the car with him again.

 

“S-So… where are we going?” Prompto tried to say. Distract himself. That’s what everyone says to do when you’re in a frightening situation. If you could, do it.

 

“I’m thinking dinner. I’m starved.”

 

Now that Prompto was convinced that the Prince was… not a normal man. He had no idea what dinner meant. Did he mean a fancyAaltissian restaurant? He heard few had opened up in Insomnia. He was sure the Royal family had made an appearance at them. Prompto looked down at his clothing. He was wearing jeans he hadn’t washed in three days and a shirt that said ‘I <3 Chocobos.’ Not very suited for a fancy restaurant.

 

Prompto was proved wrong, though. Noctis had taken him to the Crow’s Nest. Noctis forced Prompto take a picture with Kenny Crow. And they went inside the diner chain and ordered too much junk food.

 

Everything… was so… normal.

 

Prompto had no idea what to think.

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up in a tall building, leaning over a ledge that looked over the city. Prompto was sure it was an apartment building. He wondered if Noctis lived here. Everything was… so confusing.

 

“You can ask me, now.” Noctis was sitting over the ledge, licking a chocolate ice cream cone they had gotten from a vendor in the park down the street. Street vendors always had such better food than any fast food, ever.

 

Noctis looked so… casual. Invulnerable. There was nothing stopping him from falling. Prompto had no idea how many floors down there were. He wasn’t scared.

 

“Huh?”

 

“The prince thing.” Noctis said next. “Anything you’ve wanted to know.”

 

Anything about royalty he’s ever wanted to know? He bit down on his lower lip.

 

“Do you live in the Citadel?”

 

“Huh?” Noctis looked back at Prompto with confusion written over his face.

 

“Huge building that the King is always at? Many blocked off floors and levels?”

 

At first, Noctis was quiet. Then he got an adorable grin over his face. Then his head shook. And he laughed out loud. “In a government official building?”

 

Prompto now realized that it wasn’t a castle. His face went pink and he looked down at his shoes. Trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

“No, No. I don’t live at the Citadel. My dad lives in a place just as big as it, though. The Manor is quite big and extra. You need golf carts to get from one side to the next. I live in an apartment, though. Here.” Noctis pointed down. So, they _were_ at an apartment building. “Though, if Dad had it his way, I’d be back home. I just have to be good.”

 

Prompto wanted to ask what he meant by, ‘I just have to be good.’ But, the look on Noctis’s face made him not ask.

 

Prompto rubbed his lips together. He leaned against the wall and looked down at the dark streets of Insomnia. Noctis must have had so many people around him. So many people that Noctis could put his faith and trust in. By far, so many people who were much more interesting than him.

 

But, he was here with Prompto.

 

“Why are you here with me?” Prompto was only vaguely aware that he said the words aloud.

 

“What?”

 

Then his heartbeat raced again. He bit down too hard on his lower lip and held his breath, shaking his head. “I-I mean. I’m not really special at all. Why would you rather hang out with me than… literally anyone else? Why me?”

 

Noctis took a while to understand and respond. He jumped off the wall and tossed his ice cream cup to the side, and looked Prompto directly in his eyes.

 

“Like. Everyone else I meet and am forced to spend long amounts of time with, they’re grey. Like… Ramuh thunder clouds. I don’t find them remotely interesting. They all care about impressing me. They care that I’m the prince. Dude, do you know the last normal friend I made never just called me Noctis? But it’s like… You’re not a gray storm cloud. You’re like… a sunny day. You let me fall asleep on your shoulder on the train even though you were going in the opposite direction! Like… I guess it helped that you didn’t know I was the prince… but still it was…different. You’re not like them. You’re casual. I like you.”

 

Prompto knew his face was burning red. And he knew he should have been running away because in what universe does anyone remotely important like him? But still he stood, looking into Noctis’s calming eyes.

 

He smiled, then reached out and lightly shoved at his shoulder.

 

“That was cheesy as hell man, Lets simmer down, huh?” Prompto winked.

 

Noctis’s eyes rolled. “I take it all back.” He hissed back at him.

 

But still Noctis leaned forward and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up going down to Noctis’s apartment. Which wasn’t an apartment at all. At least not an apartment like his. As in it was huge. But despite the fact that it was huge, it wasn’t anything Prompto expected.

 

It was actually… well… a mess.

 

The couch was huge, but also covered with crumbled clothes and blankets. The pillows that Prompto guessed were supposed to be on the couch were on the floor. Bottles and cups were covered on the coffee table. And Prompto didn’t even want to describe the kitchen.

 

“Ah… It’s a little messy, I guess.” Noctis kicked his shoes off in different directions and threw his jacket on the couch. “Specs normally cleans but… he’s been busy.” Noctis shrugged. “My room's clean, let’s go there.”

 

His room was clean. Kinda. Clothes were all pushed in one direction of the floor and his bed was a crumple of blankets and it didn’t smell at all.

 

He was just a man.

 

Noctis laid down on the bed and stretched his arms out for Prompto. He slid out of his shoes and crawled in next to him. He couldn’t help but to feel comfortable. To be wrapped around in Noctis’s arms, away from the world around them. Away from both of their responsibilities, away from Noctis being the fucking Prince, and away from Prompto being… Prompto.

 

The way Noctis’s arms slid around his. The way his fingers brushed against his skin. The way Prompto felt him slipping deeper and deeper into bliss. How Noctis would periodically lean in and press his lips down on his head, raining small pecks down on him. Everything felt so perfect. Everything felt so right. He knew there was no going back.

 

“Date me, please.” Prompto found himself saying without thinking. He even surprised himself. His body went stiff. His breath seized. His head shook. “I mean… that’s stupid. Ignore that. Are you even allowed to date anyone? Let alone me? Forget I said anything.” Now he was speaking way too fast. Fucking word vomit.

 

“Prompto.” Noctis cool voice calmed him down. His face was as calm as his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Prompto's. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “That’s way too cheesy.” He mimicked Prompto from earlier. But kissed him again. “We’re already dating, dummy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouuuuuu look at these gays.  
> So, thank you guys for all your kind words and encouragement. I'm having such a fun time writing this! 
> 
> Oh, i wanted to make a poll. Do you guys think Nyx should work on training w noct. bc i have a super headcannon that nyx helped trained Noct before they went on adventures. 
> 
> Okay, im off to cry over how beautiful this game is and wait very anxiously for the assisans festival to be released. 
> 
> ok bye  
> ps.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOCTIS. may u catch the fish of ur dreams.


End file.
